Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming method, and a recording medium storing an image forming program.
Background Art
With increased computerization of information, image processing apparatuses such as printers and facsimiles used for outputting the computerized information and scanners used for computerizing documents have become indispensable. In most cases, these image processing apparatuses are configured as multifunctional peripherals (MFPs) that can be used as a printer, facsimile, scanner, and copier by implementing an image capture function, image forming function, communication function, etc.
In some cases, the image processing apparatuses and multiple terminal devices described above are connected with each other via a Local Area Network (LAN), and multiple users share one image processing apparatus. In those cases, the image processing apparatus authenticates users, limits available functions for each user, and displays an operational screen in accordance with the users.
For example, a technology in which the image forming apparatus includes an image capture device to capture a user image, performs facial recognition based on the captured image, and executes a print job issued by the user has been proposed.